Fate Points
Fate Points represent the unusually powerful and willfully malleable destiny of the Fated. Through sheer force of will, they can alter the outcome of a situation. It does not always work the way they want, but many times this sudden and instinctual ability to manipulate the outcome of an event can have a drastic effect on their story. Fate Points are awarded to a character at certain times and for certain actions. These events are ones of importance to the Fated character and to their story. The Fated can retain up to a certain number of temporary Fate points for as long as they want; any points above this fade at dawn when their permanent point(s) replenishes. Fate Points can be used in many ways. Using a Fate Point is not an action (though any actions they modify are used as normal) and can be done at any time. Spending a Fate Point can have the following effects: * Act Out of Turn: You can spend a Fate Point to take your turn immediately. Treat this as a readied action, moving your initiative to just before the currently acting creature. You may only take a move or a standard action on this turn. * Bonus: If used before a roll is made, a Fate Point grants you a +8 luck bonus to any one d20 roll. If used after a roll is made, this bonus is reduced to +4. You can use a Fate Point to grant this bonus to another character, as long as you are in the same location and your character can reasonably affect the outcome of the roll (such as distracting a monster, shouting words of encouragement, or otherwise aiding another with the check). Fate Points spent to aid another character grant only half the listed bonus (+4 before the roll, +2 after the roll). * Extra Action: You can spend a Fate Point on your turn to gain an additional standard or move action this turn. * Inspiration: If you feel stuck at one point in the adventure, you can spend a Fate Point and petition the GM for a hint about what to do next. If the GM feels that there is no information to be gained, the Fate Point is not spent. * Recall: You can spend a Fate Point to recall a spell you have already cast or to gain another use of a special ability that is otherwise limited. This should only be used on spells and abilities possessed by your character that recharge on a daily basis. * Reroll: You may spend a Fate Point to reroll any one d20 roll you just made. You must take the results of the second roll, even if it is worse. * Moment of Destiny: You can petition the GM to allow a Fate Point to be used to attempt nearly anything that would normally be almost impossible. Such uses are not guaranteed and should be considered carefully by the GM. Possibilities include casting a single spell that is one level higher than you could normally cast (or a 1st-level spell if you are not a spellcaster), making an attack that blinds a foe or bypasses its damage reduction entirely, or attempting to use Diplomacy to convince a raging dragon to give up its attack. Regardless of the desired action, the attempt should be accompanied by a difficult check or penalty on the attack roll. No additional Fate Point may be spent on such an attempt, either by the character or her allies. * Cheat Death: A character can spend 2 Fate Points to cheat death. How this plays out is up to the GM, but generally the character is left alive, with negative hit points but stable. For example, a Fated character is about to be slain by a critical hit from an arrow. If the character spends 2 Fate Points, the GM decides that the arrow pierced the character’s holy symbol, reducing the damage enough to prevent him from being killed, and that he made his stabilization roll at the end of his turn. Cheating death is the only way for a character to spend more than 1 Fate Point in a turn. The character can spend Fate Point in this way to prevent the death of a familiar, animal companion, eidolon, or special mount, but not another character or NPC. The Fated naturally generate the ability to manipulate fate, beginning each day at dawn with a permanent Point for each Fate Trait which they possess. However, they can gain temporary Points in a variety of ways: * '''Meant To Be: '''Rolling a natural 20 on any non-attack check reinforces the Fated's connection to their mutable destiny, granting a temporary Fate Point. ''Meant To Be ''can only grant a Fate point once per day. * '''The Arrow of Fate: '''Slaying an opponent with a critical hit grants a temporary Fate Point as the Fated somehow absorbs an echo of their defeated opponent's potential. * '''Trial By Fire: '''A Fated who rolls, and accepts, a natural 1 on an attack roll or saving throw feels his banner flare up in defiance, gaining a temporary Fate Point. Unlike that granted by the ''Meant To Be ''effect, this temporary Point fades in 1d4 rounds. * '''Won't Be Denied: '''Slaying an opponent who previously reduced the Fated to zero or fewer hit points earns that Fated a temporary Fate Point.